God's Special Angels
by Ashyna
Summary: Maron and Chiaki seem to be living great lives after Finn seals the devil for Maron. That is, until Chiaki finds out about his brother he never knew about..who apparantly knew about him. Now he must leave Maron, or never see her alive again!


Maron and Chiaki were standing side by side, Chiaki's hand lying casually on Maron's waist. They were both still in the clothes they had worn in heaven, and Maron was wringing her hands in her dress nervously.

"Do you think that Miyako panicked?" Maron asked, looking back up to Chiaki worriedly. He just stared back at her, a dreamy look in his eyes. She stopped and waved her hand in front of his face, and after his eyes didn't move she finally yelled "Chiaki, are you listening to me!"

He blinked a couple of times before saying "Ah…Um…I dunno…"

The brunette shook her head in annoyance, and started to say something before Chiaki cut her off. He was pointing at the parking lot, where it looked like the whole entire police squad was.

Maron got a look in her eyes, and she cringed when Miyako caught sight of her. She turned to run, yelling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

For some reason Miyako only grinned, placing her hands on Maron's back and leading her away, saying "Come with me you wicked girl."

"Eh? Where?"

Miyako looked smug, and said "At first you had us scared when you suddenly disappeared like that, but realizing you were probably with Chiaki put us at ease. The first thing that you two do after becoming boyfriend and girlfriend is stay out all night? Your parents need to keep you on a tighter leash."

Maron put one of her delicate hands to her mouth. "No...No way…"

"Yes way, Maron. They've come back. _Together. _And they are going to get re-married."

Tears formed in Marons eyes, and she backed up slowly, accidentally bumping into Chiaki. He looked down at her, and smiled, pushing her forward.

She ran forward, openly crying now. "Mom, Dad!" Her parents embraced her, saying "We're home now Maron." She stood there for what seemed forever, crying in her parents arms. After a she had stopped hiccupping, her mother pulled back, asking "Well, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Maron grinned, and motioned for them to come over. She took Miyako's arm and said "As you must remember, this is Miyako."

Koran smiled, and said "Yes, but last time I saw you, you were still in those cute little diapers. It did take you a long time to be potty trained."

Minazuki and Chiaki both burst out laughing at this, and Miyako glared at them, a blush firmly implanted on her face. "What's so funny?! Do you want me to beat some sense into you?"

Next Maron pointed at Minazuki, saying "This is ne of my friends from school, Minazuki-kun."

This time her father smiled, and shook his hand, asking "Do you have any of the business sense of your grandfather?"

"And lastly…" She started to say looking at Chiaki, but blushed, thinking 'What am I going to tell them? That he is my boyfriend?'

Taking advantage of her silence, Chiaki perked up and said "I'm her lover." He grinned at this, where everyone else was dumbstruck. Maron was blushing horribly, and Miyako muttered "I thought…that you said that you…eh, um… wouldn't until you were married Maron?"

Maron waved her hands back and forth saying "let's not talk about this." She started to push her parents towards her apartment, and hissed at Chiaki "What was that?!"

He only grinned and walked forward, making small talk with Minazuki.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

It was getting close to midnight, and the only people who were left sitting around Maron's kitchen table talking were Chiaki, Maron, and her parents. Chiaki made a loud show of yawning and stood up, stretching.

"I think that I'm gonna hit the hay." He bent down to kiss Maron on the cheek, while doing so whispering "Meet me on my balcony in one hour." She blushed, which her parents thought only because of his outward affection.

He walked to the door, waving and bid his farewell. "It was nice seeing you all!" He shut the door with a loud thud, and her mother immediately turned to Maron, asking "And what is going on with you and _him_?" She put a hand on her face and looked dreamy. "If I was young again I would probably..." She trialed of at her husband's predatory gaze. "Err...Um..."

Maron's father took the opportunity to butt in. "Is what he said true? That you…?" he trailed off, and seeing Marons blush new the answer. "I don't want you with him when other people aren't around anymore. You're too young to be doing that kind of stuff."

"But dad!"

"No buts, Maron. Now that we are home again, we are going to have to enforce some rules. You will just have to get used to them. Now go to bed, It's late."

Maron had no intentions of listening to him, but she went to her room grumbling to herself anyway. She really didn't like the idea of disobeying her parents, but now that she knew Chiaki's feelings for her…she couldn't stay away.

Exactly one hour later she walked out onto her balcony, stealthily closing the screen door. She was wearing a white tang top that showed her naval, and a pair of pajama pants.

Her mother was in the kitchen at this time, and Maron had no idea that she was there. Koran smiled to herself. 'I'll let her get away with it this once.' From where Koran was standing she could see a man's arms wrap around Maron's waist, and pull her over to his balcony.

Maron squeaked as Chiaki pulled her over, picking her up and swirling around. She looked into his chocolate eyes and whispered "My parents don't want me to see you alone anymore."

He grinned lay her down on his bed, replying "And?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked away. "I hate lying to my parents though…"

He leaned down and kissed her neck, his teeth nipping at her and she gasped. All thoughts of obeying her parents left her head as she was overwhelmed with love and passion.

His hands slipped up under her shirt and roamed in places she normally would have smacked him for. She ran her hands along his bear chest, memorizing every bundle of muscles and every crease. Chiaki moved his kisses down to her shoulder, and Maron could see multiple hickeys where his mouth used to be. He placed one of his knees in between hers and shifted to get more comfortable. She mumbled something to him; neither of them knew what and brought his head up to kiss her.

He placed his lips over hers, gently stroking her tongue with his. He nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth, getting a heated response. Her hands kneaded the muscles in his back as he explored her with his hands, and soon she was making some very embarrassing sounds. She silently thought to herself that she was glad that Access no longer lived with Chiaki.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

Loud banging was heard from Chiaki's door and Maron half opened her eyes. She was naked, sticky with sweat and her body ached from the night before. She was lying on him, her head resting on his chest with his hand on her back, her arms wrapped around his stomach.

When the banging didn't stop Maron forced herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes. The sheets fell around her waist in a pool of cloth, and she leaned down and poked Chiaki in the cheek. Nothing happened.

She then whispered "Chiaki, its time to get up, someone is at the door," Nothing happened. Getting annoyed at him, and worried because the banging was getting louder she got an idea and started yelling just loud enough so that he could hear, and the person at the door couldn't. "Oh Chiaki! I can't find my bra and I'm so cold! I think that someone stole it!"

In a second he was sitting up, Maron sliding down into his lap. He looked down at her chest and said "Thank you panty thief!"

She blushed and slapped his shoulder, mumbling "Someone is at your door, Hentai."

He looked at his clock and jumped up, pulling on some boxers and pair of pants he turned to her, saying "Hide under the sheet and hold still!"

He was a bit bewildered at this, and did as he said. She could hear him open the door, and asked "What are you doing here, Miyako?"

"What do you mean what are you doing here?! I was supposed to meet Maron at my apartment two hours ago! I covered for her when her parents asked where she was, now hand her over!"

Maron could hear him hesitate "What do you mean 'hand her over?' She ain't here."

She could then here someone barging into Chiaki's bedroom, and pulling the sheets off of her. Because they were both girls, and they had shared locker rooms for school and baths as children Miyako didn't seem affected by the nudity, and Maron merely asked for the sheet back to cover herself.

Sighing in exasperation Miyako pulled a dress that Maron had left at her house before out and said. "I brought you some clothes. Go take a shower and I will tell your parents that you and Chiaki went out to buy some breakfast.

"With Minazuki-kun" Maron added.

"Why?"

"Chiaki will explain."

Within thirty minutes they were both dressed and ready to go. Maron didn't have time to curl her hair, so she had it in a half braid down her back. (Like Miyako's half pony-tail, just hers is a braid.)

When they came back, holding breakfast groceries in their hands Koran rushed over and hugged Maron, whispering "Your father almost caught on to you."

Maron was dumbfounded about how her mother could have known, but was quickly started listening to the conversation when her name was mentioned.

"What do you plan on doing for a living, Maron?" Her father asked, and she brought out a newspaper article with an ad circled. It was an ad for wanted security system designers.

"Actually, I have been thinking about a career for a while now, and Chiaki and Miyako could understand why I would be good at it." Her parents looked at her quizzically, and Chiaki raised an eyebrow "How ironic."

Her parents looked at him, asking "Why ironic?"

Maron quickly replied, saying "I took a class on mechanics for locks at the local collage once, and ever since then I have wanted create great security systems that thieves like Sinbad can't get through.

Chiaki and Miyako both stiffeled laughs. Chiaki, because he thought that there was no security systems that could beat him, and Miyako because she thought that she would be much better at a job like that then Maron. Even though Maron had been a thief for such a long time and knew what thieves' weaknesses would be, she also had a little help from a certain angel.

Miyako wondered why Chiaki was laughing though (Remember, she doesn't know that Chiaki is Sinbad yet.) And asks, "What's so funny Chiaki."

He eased out of the sudden question with a sly lie, asking "Have you ever seen Maron's drawing skills? To make security systems you need to make a blueprint, and I doubt that the mechanics would even be able to read whether or not she labeled something one or two!"

Maron got angry at this and whacked him across the head, grumbling so that only he could hear "Say that when you get caught in one."

He winked at her, loving the fact that he was getting her riled up.

It was then that her parents spoke up, Koran with her hands clasped together and her father leaning forward, they were both smiling and exclaimed "Then lets all check these jobs out together."

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

A week later Maron was in her room, getting ready for her interview. She had on one of her mother's business suits, and had her hair straitened into a ponytail on top of her head.

"How do I look?"

"I would have liked it better with fewer clothes..."

"I like it Maron. It makes you look less immature."

She glared at both Miyako and Chiaki, who both found the above conversation laughable.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

The taxi drove up in front of the large building, and Maron was panicking. The only ones in the taxi at that time were Miyako and Chiaki; they were going to meet her parents at a restaurant after her meeting was done.

Maron slowly walked up to the secretary, and told her nervously "I'm here for an interview with Tanaki-sama."

Without even looking up from her paperwork the secretary droned "He will see you shortly. Please take a seat in the waiting room until you are called. Thank you."

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

While waiting for Maron,Chiaki had decided to take a walk around the block. As he was walking he suddenly heard shouting and in a moment everything was black.

He awoke in what seemed to be an office. His hands and legs were bound tight with a yellow rope, and a man was sitting in front of him, puffing on a cigar.

"You aren't Ruiki, are you?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"No, I'm not. Now you seemed to have made a mistake, so why don't you just untie me and let me go you son of a---

"Is this your girl?" The man asked, holding up a picture of Maron. He then smirked and lit it on fire with his cigar, smoke filling the air and stuffing the place up.

"Now that you know about us, you need to compensate for it."

Chiaki looked defeated and slumped down, muttering "What do you want?"


End file.
